


The tradition of 'christmas'

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Famous Harry, Famous Niall, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Narry fic challenge, Narryficadaydecemeber challenge, Niall would watch golf docs, Sentimental, christmas break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Niall and Harry need to take time from being big super stars. What time would be best but that sweet break period from Christmas eve and new years eve.--Honestly just heard Niall say in an interview that he goes to the pub Christmas eve and then doesn't see anyone for 4 days. This is what i think happens.





	The tradition of 'christmas'

On Christmas Eve all the pubs closed at 11, that meant they had really been out drinking from about 1 that afternoon. And if it hadn’t been for the arrival of his boyfriend that morning he would have started much early with his mates. It was nice to actually have the time off from the crazy schedules that had them separated for what could be months at a time. Almost feeling like a dream as they stayed for last call, all to easy to claim the excessive drinking that day on needing to blow off steam. 

Not being alone in that boat, as his boyfriend too seemed to be taking to the drink just as eagerly. With a mix of what could have been nerves from the fact that this was the first time in months he got to see him face to face. Not just on some small phone screen in grainy quality as one passed a dateline or crappy wifi in hotel’s. Sitting in the hired car home Niall reached out and patted Harry’s cheek. 

Getting a sideways glance followed by that trademarked raise of a brow. Trying to mimic it and by the smirk lifting the edges of Harry’s lips he had not been as successful. He’d blame it on the alcohol. “Can’t believe your here.” His hand reaching round and pulling the younger toward him for a kiss. 

Niall tried his best to not get to carried away in the back of the car, but it was hard when Harry was there in the flesh in front of him. Both parties becoming more hands on the closer to his house. Precautions thrown out the window once they were finally in the gated community just outside of the city. Doing his best to pull himself together but that was hard when he was trying to get out of the car quite intoxicated with an equally drunk Harry on his lap. 

Not remembering much more from that, waking up the next morning but guessing from the love bite on his chest and the pounding in his head and boxers still on. They had gotten handsy but passed out quickly before anything else could have happened. 

Niall had not minded though other than being severely hungover needing water. It had felt amazing to wake up with Harry’s warm back pressed against his chest with an arm trapped under the bed tossed curls and the other lying along the youngers hip. Having tried his best to pull away and get up. Having had a bit more time in the timezone it felt like he had slept too long even in his current state. 

Leaving to grab a bottle of water from the fridge drinking his quickly as he went back up and left an unopened one on Harry’s side of the bed. Not attempting to get back into bed as he changed into warm sweat pants and a pull over hoodie, not bothering with his hair either and just putting on a cap. Leaving the room to wonder down to the living room. The one with the biggest t.v in the house paired with the comfiest couch, plopping down to flick through the sports channels. 

 

“So this is where your hiding.” 

The voice filled the room, sounding sweet and sleepy as he looked over from where he had been focused on what played on the telly. “All morn’in”. 

“I see, watching… a.” Smiling as he watched Harry turn and taken in the narrator's words. “Golf documentary?” 

“Well yeah.. Not much else to do. With you sleepin, and dinners not for ages.” Niall reached for the channel changer turning down the surround sound that seemed excessive as a man eagerly described the crowd during the rise and fall of some golf legend’s last game.

“And here I was expecting a romantic Christmas alone.” 

Oh how Naill had enjoyed the way Harry crossed his arms over his chest and tried to hide the fact that he was seconds from breaking into his usual smile. “Could tell lover. Thats a very beautiful kimono-thing” Pointing at the floral printed garment, dropping his gaze though to the garment along the youngers hips. “Not quite a matching set though.” Pointing out the fact that were could have been underwear or the more likely hood of nothing, was a pair of comfy looking sweatpants that matched his own. 

“Shut up.” Eyeing the way Harry sauntered in, even in bloody sweat pants he made it look hot. “I didn’t realize spending my free days with you meant waking up alone. And my old man of a boyfriend would sit alone watching golf and keeping the heat down to be energy efficient.” 

Niall had to lift his hand up to cover up the fact he was about to crack into a big smile. Clearing his throat to stop himself from laughing. Gaze never leaving the site of the younger finally sitting down close to him but not quite close enough to warm him up. 

“Harry, global crisis.” Speaking quietly still trying to do his best to hold back any sort of amusement.. 

“That’s crap old man. You see this house maybe 3 times a year. Turn the heat up.” Reaching out to take the brunettes hand nodding his head.

“I could do. Fairly easy, could be nice to see you romp around in that see through thing.” Pulling at the hand trying to encourage Harry to come closer to him. 

“And the golf.” It came out as a quite drawl of the words as he watched Harry cave and finally move closer. Niall pointed beside him between him and couch cushion the empty space awaiting Harry. 

“You knew that agreeing to spend time at mine this Christmas meant.” Harry was over his hips, then laying down on the inside, turning his cap backwards and resting his arm around the broad shoulders. Running fingers through the now short hair, missing the feeling of long strands but relieved for less tangles. 

Leaning in close to the man’s forehead, leaving kisses in the wake of his path long the youngers face. “As for the chill. Its to have a reason to keep you close.” Free hand coming up and tilting Harry’s chin prompting a proper kiss. 

“Four days maybe five if I ask nice enough, with no paps or security guards at our sides.” Harrys fingers laced into his still holding the pointed chin. Letting his hand be taken by the ringed hand. “We get to stay in the same time zone for longer than 12 hours in a stuffy hotel. Let me take care of you.” Words quiet, in a sweet slowness. Taking the time to savour just getting to spend real time together. 

“Ok.” It was simple yet trusting, the younger settling more against his side giving up more kisses and less funny old man jokes but they still made him chuckle. 

As traditions go he didn’t mind keeping this one. An early night to the pub then in for the next 4 days ignoring the world. Before they had to leave their little bubble and go back to harsh schedules all the more worth it for the cause, making it all the more sweet during times like this week.

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH day 5 and still going. Impressed?


End file.
